Ewan Devlin/Garrett
History Ewan Devlin is a skilled helicopter pilot from Ireland featured as a recruit in Mercenaries 2: World In Flames. He spent too much time chasing girls to take any career seriously. He eventually had a short and controversial stay in the military where he became a helicopter pilot. He took that training and worked as a freelance mercenary in Iraq and Darfur. He was eventually hired by Universal Petroleum and worked for them in Venezuela. During the Venezuelan Conflict, Ewan worked for the Venezuelan branch of Universal Petroleum. He assisted the mercenary in dropping listening posts to triangulate the location of a kidnapped UP executive. Lamenting that they "did not have an Irish guy", the Mercenary suggested that Ewan leave UP and work for the PMC. Ewan then left UP and joined the Mercenary and Fiona Taylor in their mission to hunt down Ramon Solano and gave them information on a local mechanic, Eva. He is extremely vital to the Mercenary's efforts, as he is the only way that the vehicles and supplies the Mercenary purchases are delivered to the combat area. Personality wise, Ewan is laid back and (mostly) calm, though sometimes appearing to be a little lazy. His own corner of the PMC is decorated with a zebra-skin rug, a comfortable couch, softly glowing candles and pictures of women in various states of undress. Ewan is also a womanizer, and has made separate advances towards Eva and Fiona as well as bragging to his boss about women he brings over to the PMC. While reportedly an experienced combat pilot, he openly admits to never "intentionally" flying into a warzone and will flee if the drop area is not relatively free of enemy ground fire. Ewan's personal helicopters are a UH-1 Iroquois and an Mi-26 "Halo", both painted with an Irish theme and one or more of pin-up girls on the sides. The smaller helicopter he flies when delivering packages is called "The lucky Lady" while the larger one for vehicles is called "The Lucky Ladies". Appearance Ewan wear green flight top with no sleeves. He wears long brown pants with a belt around his waist with a couple of gun and ammo pouches. He has pale white skin and short brown hair cut in a "Sarge" style with buzzard hair on the sides. He is commonly seen with either a toothpick or cigarette in his mouth. He has numerous tatoos on both his shoulders and upper arm. He is also seen wearing brown gloves. Trivia *When Ewan brings you helicopters, you can look at him through your binoculars, and they identify him as Ewan Garrett. This is either pure canon, or an easter egg. *In the Playstation 2 version of Mercs 2, his name is Ewan Garrett. *Though Ewan is invulnerable to gunfire, he can die. If he lands close to water and exits his helicopter and runs into the water, he dies. However, you can still call on him regardless. *While playing as Mattias, you can change your outfit into Ewan. Regardless, his voice will be the same except his model with a cigarette in his mouth. *Whenever you call in a chopper he gets out of the chopper and just runs away and after about ten metres will just stand still while fading out until he has completly disappeared. Category:Mercenaries 2